The Lair of the Liars
The Lair of the Liars is the Fifth Operation of the USA and SPS Military Forces. Continuing the battle in the province of Xinjiang, China. As the Alliance Side retreats back further while military operations by the PLA were conducted to prevent breaches of Nod to attack Beijing directly. This continues the PLA's Operation: Stormrage to drive Nod back from the Kazakhstan Boarders and attack Russia. But later, the operation would be aborted to defend Mainland China from a surprise attack from Nod. The SPS Commander coordinated with a USA General continues defense for the Chinese Allies. Background Because of the evolving situation in China, Beijing officials aborted Operation: Stormrage and coordinated a full retreat back to the now attacked China. With the province of Xinjiang and Tibet took a hard hit from Nod Forces and Nod Russian Forces on Mongolia. A nearby city evacuation proved to be successful, but not enough forces were there to hold off the second theatre wave and retreated further in the province's mountains. Provided cover with the PLA and the SEAF's Air Force and Naval Bombardment, the USA and SPS Military Forces would continue to hold on to their current fortifications down on USA Fort Phoenix in South Threshagarld, Xinjiang China. Operation: Stormrage Abort Reinforcements from the Air! The retreating division sized force of the SPS and the USA Army reaches Fort Phoenix. A PLA-USA joint military installation. Now the USA General uses the fort to produce more Crusader Tanks and Avengers for Anti-Air. While fortifying their current foothold, a team of Rangers found four oil derricks to increase fund for the war effort. Dozers digging holes to set up Patriot Missile Defenses around the Fort. A small Nod Battalion Force attacks the Fort and left the western side helpless. But the SEAF and PLA Air Forces came in to crush the Scorpion Tanks at ease to scrap metal. Buying the Fort some time and now owning Air Cover against the invading Nod Forces. Driving back the plague So far, most of the sides are covered up with all fortifactions. Nod quickly launched an armored battalion to retaliate their loss forces. Though, this proved useless as a combined force would easily crush the enemy at ease. With the Air being covered by their allies, each wave of tank forces were crushed. As the USA and SPS Forces defending the area continues holding out on the fort. With only a few resources being collected on supply docks and supply plies nearby. However, a large group of Scorpion Tanks and Quad Cannons breached the inner walls. Quickly overruns the PLA Fort on the south and establishes a forward operating base to attack the USA Fort. A squad of Scorpion Tanks attacks the USA Fort but were easily destroyed and turned to scrap by PLA Air Units and USA Crusader Tanks. With the SPS Guardian Tanks, upgraded to be more mobile and powerful destroying the rocket buggies before they do harm on the base's defenses. As the USA Forces builds an Air Field to construct and produce at least two squadrons of F-22. Which they were launched into the air and destroy pursuing Nod forces harming a civilian convoy. Eventually, making their easy escape as soon as possible. Aware that the Air Forces of the PLA, SEAF and the new USA Airfield providing air superiority from above. Nod sends out Scud Launchers and Quad Cannon Squads to do tripple damage on Air units while the launchers would devastate the defenses of the Fort. Immediately, a strike force of Crusader Tanks engages into direct confrontation against a swarm of Scorpion Tanks but the Scorpion Tanks were destroyed afterwards, at the cost of many Crusader Tanks from the confrontation. Then later, the tanks managed to destroy the Scud Launchers and the Quad Cannon at ease. With the Rocket Buggies shot down by SEAF F-35s and A-10 Warthogs. Nod FOB With the waves cleared out for now, the USA and SPS Forces rallied up it's Strike Forces together. However, word has gone out that Nod will use it's Nuclear Warheads to destroy the city. Though, the provincial city is completely empty and evacuated. It still endangers the PLA, USA and SPS Forces on the area. The Sino-American Forces rushes to attack the Nod Forward Operating Base on the south with the PLA Carpet Bombers to destroy the Stinger Sites before taken down by Rocket Buggies. With a few minutes left to retaliate, the entire Nod Base was destroyed. And both the USA and PLA Generals called in the retreat away from the city before it's nuked. Aftermath Having to realize that the USA, SPS and PLA forces are not easy to beat. Now assisted by the SEAF forces on Southeast Asia, Nod however continues to launch their invasions and postponed their attack in Europe. Though, 60% of the Russian Theatre Forces destroys a PLA Defense Line on Northern China. Affecting the entire provinces near the Great Wall. Which was later destroyed by a storm of SCUD Launchers. With Beijing next to be attacked, the SPS and USA Forces did not hesistate on waiting. So they decided to move to Mongolia to destroy Nod Installations to stop strengthening their attacks on Beijing, as the PLA and the SEAF defends.